


That Red Cap

by the_emerald_rose



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emerald_rose/pseuds/the_emerald_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last few moments of Giygas' life, from its perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Red Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I claim nothing. Most of this is based in canon. I might expand more on my views of Giygas, but not at this moment, or in this file. Sorry.

Oh wow. This is new.  I’m not asleep, and I’m definitely not hallucinating. Yet. Always a plus. Not sure how long this’ll last, but it’s something.

I’m in a new part of the Machine today. Tonight. What time is it? Who cares. I think I’m upside down. My arms are tired from flailing, and my legs have a dull ache from slamming against the damned thing. My head is all aflutter, my thoughts scrambled. The Machine was made to contain my PSI, so I have no clue where I am (other than inside it), what time it is, what day it is… I don’t know what the world is like. I don’t know anything.

The mirrored walls reflect my image back at me, and I cringe. For years I had held myself up to human physical standards, especially when I was young. I looked nothing at all like them. The wall was cracked, splitting myself down the middle. Someone would have to fix that.

Using my tail, I pushed myself over, onto my back. I had no idea why they didn’t have the damned thing padded. If I was flailing around in here, as I was wont to in my fits, it would make sense if they’d keep me from hurting myself. Perhaps that was out of their league.

The intercom installed behind a few layers of glass beeped to life, and the boy’s nasally, sniveling voice echoed through the chamber. He asked, “M-Master, you seem to be awake. Are you well? Do you need anything?”

I thought for a minute about my condition. I was tired, and hungry, and sore, and longed for something. Anything. It wouldn’t do to ask him to get me something, though. He’d laugh about it, I’m sure. Or I’d leave my rare lucid state, and throw whatever I wanted around. Or he’d think it a risk to myself. I sighed a bit and responded telepathically, _“There is a cracked mirror in here. Would you mind repairing it for me?”_

The intercom’s static hum from wherever we were continued as he asked, “Is it alright if I open and enter the Machine, Master?”

_“Do it quickly. You never know how long this will last.”_

The static cut out, leaving me again in silence, but for only a little while. I could hear and feel its defenses against myself lowering as the door opened. As it turned out, I had sprawled myself nearby it. That wouldn’t do. I slowly pulled myself up and moved myself away from the entryway, settling myself across from the crack in the mirror.

The metal walker that one of my generals fashioned for him clanked in. It was certainly crude, nothing at all like what my people could have made while they were still alive. I remembered how I killed them, gray blood splattering the walls of their ships. I remembered the sick smile playing on my lips as I laughed at their bloodshed. They had earned their just reward. As had I, I suppose.

The boy in the walker was about as old as HE was, with a mop of blond hair covering his eyes. His nose was turned up, and his mouth was twisted into a sneer. I could see the effects of the time travel on his skin, once a peachy hue but now sickeningly blue. He eyed me warily, making sure I wasn’t in a state, then inspected the wall. He started to report to me as he began to fix it, saying dully, “Sources tell me that he’s gathered all his Sanctuaries, and they’ve taken care of the Stonehenge Base. He needs one more thing, though, before he can get here.”

I nodded, understanding. I asked telepathically, _“You’re stopping him at every step along the way, yes?”_

“Of course!” He laughed, a sort of snorting, squealing laugh. Not at all pleasant to my senses. His cheeks jiggled as he laughed at my question. He said, “We’ve dispatched our strongest Starmen and Mooks to the a—“

Before he could finish, I cut him off, saying, _“Not the strongest. Remember. We need to budget for IF he gets here.”_

“M-Master, with all due respect, he WON’T get here.”

_“Are you psychic, Porky?”_ The boy shook his head, and I continued, _“As unlikely as we want it to be, we need to be prepared for the worst. Leave the Ghosts here, and the other strong bots. Those should be more than enough.”_ Porky nodded, returning to the crack in the mirror. I dared a glance out the egress, and recoiled. Even with the door open, I was blocked from seeing anything, physically or mentally. All I saw was part of a vision, a horrendous vision of a crude robot in a bright red cap.

Porky finished up, rendering the wall seamless with the rest of the mirrors. He looked at me and asked, “Is this satisfactory?”

_“Yes. Thank you. … why are the walls mirrors, Porky?”_

“You know I didn’t design this, Master.”

_“Who did?”_

“Um…” He shifted uneasily in his little pod, then said frightfully, “Y-you never told me…”

Oh. It’s a mystery. For all I know, I designed it while I was in a fit. I stared at the walls and nodded, then asked, _“You’ll call me when he’s here, yes?”_

“Of course. You’ll have the last blow, Master.”

_“Thank you. You’re too kind, Porky.”_ Just as I said this, a powerful vision struck me. I hadn’t gotten these since the days leading up to my first defeat. It was strange. I didn’t see HIM, or his friends. I saw a strange island, and a blonde boy in a shirt like HIS, but no hat. He was weeping over the body of a boy who looked like his, but with more reddish hair. They were brothers, I knew. Their father stood nearby, also a mess of tears. A loyal brown dog howled in grief, and an older man with a bum knee and a young lady with a shock of pink hair stood separate, not sure how to react. The cutting sorrow ripped through me, and somehow I knew it was Porky who did this. I could just… feel it.

As I snapped out of it, he was staring at me, frightful. He was probably afraid I was going to be in a state. The vision faded, and I could still feel the cold of the cave they were all in. I could still hear the echoing of the dog’s howls. I could still hear the blonde’s choking sobs. Porky asked, “I-is everything well, Master?”

I nodded slowly, moving myself across the room. I said, _“Everything is well, Porky. Make sure, when he gets here, to rough him up, but don’t kill him. And don’t underestimate any of them.”_

“What should I be wary of?”

I looked up at the mirrored ceiling and mumbled, _“HE is…strong. Strong of mind, and body. The girl I wanted dead is strong of mind, too. Very strong, and very polished, for one so young. The scientist’s son is not a PSI user, but he is still sharp as a tack. And the Prince… well, you’ve seen the Starmen do PSI Starstorm, yes? He can do that. And he’s tough as nails, too.”_

“What would you recommend?”

The walls were starting to swim around me. I was losing myself already. I said to him dully, _“I’d recommend leaving here and sealing the door.”_

His blue face blanched, and he scampered out of the Machine as quickly as he could. Hopefully, I’d black out soon enough. It didn’t seem that way. The mirrored surface shifted, placing me in a strange place. I wasn’t out yet. When I saw her face, and heard her voice, though, I wished I was. I knew it was my mind playing tricks on me. It didn’t make it stop feeling any more real.

As she began to sing, I began to scream. Maybe throwing my voice out would knock me out. Maybe if I did, I wouldn’t hear the song. Maybe I wouldn’t know Ness was here, ready to kill me. Maybe I wouldn’t realize anything was happening if I kept screaming. Of course, I was deluding myself. My own mind would make sure I watched my demise. It just loved to mess with me like that.

The next thing I was aware of was a small melody. Not the one I knew. A new one. I had my eyes closed, and I opened them when I heard the song. It was small and fragile, and I knew exactly was happening. Somehow, I had taken great damage, and before me were four robots. My eyes settled on the one closest to me, wearing a red cap.

That red cap was the last thing I saw.


End file.
